Doing It
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jackson and Rocki had done difrient things together now they are going to do somthing else they thought they would never do. What is thid one thing they will do and will anyone find out about this? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Fuller House in anyway. This story is requested by fuller house fan 22

* * *

Jackson and Rocki done something they never thought would happen. Well two things really. The first being having sex. The two been doing it for some time now both got to know their likes and dislikes when it came to sex. The other thing they thought would never happen was film each other while doing it. It was just one of those things to spice things up on hopes no one will find out about it.

The video it self started normal as a sex "tape" could get. Jackson and Rocki was making out in front of the camera with their hands moving all over each other's bodies. The cloths soon started to come off. Jackson just stared at Rocki's bare B cup breast even though he seen it countless times he could not get enough of looking at them.

His one hand was fonling one of her breasts while the other was moving down to her panties. His hand slipped inside and started to rub her wet pussy. Rocki moaned as Jackson's fingers soon slipped in. Next he bend down a bit to suck on her free B cup breasts. Rocki just kept moaning away placing one of her hands on the back of Jackson's head.

Jackson soon moved on to the other breast leaving his love mark behind. Now has he was sucking on the othet breast his free hand fondled the marked breast all the while Jackson contued to finger fuck Rocki's pussy. After leaving a second love mark Jackson went on his knees and pulled down Rocki's panties showing off her shaved pussy.

Jackson just smiled looking at her pussy as his hard dick twitched in his boxers. Jackson soon went to work eating out Rocki as he held onto her ass. While eating her out he squeezed her ass and even moved a finger up and down of her ass crack. Rocki just kept moaning away as Jackson continued to eat her out. Once he slid a finger in Rocki's ass is when she really started moaning.

She pushed his head into her pussy as he worked on her two holes. At one point it became too much for her and started to squirt all over Jackson's face. Even her pussy juices went indide his mouth but Jackson just kept eating her out while finger fucking her ass. Rocki was glad it was just her and Jackson in her house as the underage teens pleasure each other.

After Rocki squirted a second time Jackson got up and the two made out once more. When the kiss broke Rocki sucked and licked Jackson's nipples as one hand was in his boxers jerking him off. Jackson just moaned and soon Rocki was on her knees sucking away on Jackson's six inch dick. It wasn't the biggest dick but it sure was the best for Rocki.

As she sucked away she squeazed Jackson's ass and gave him the same treatment Jackson gave her ass. Jackson just kept moaning as she contued to suck away as she started to finger fuck him. After a few more bobs and thrusts of Rocki's finger Jackson was on edge and she knew it. She slid the shaft out of her mouth and let her finger stay in his ass.

Rocki then sucked on his balls making Jackson moaning. First Rocki sucked each ball separately before sucking the whole sack. After Jackson's edge went away she went back sucking away at his six inch dick and finger fucking him. After a while Jackson was on edge and this time Rocki just kept bobbing away until Jackson shot his load into Rocki's mouth.

Rocki gladly swallowed every drop and once all of it was all gone she turn towards her bed and leaned over it with her belly on the mattress and ass sticking out as her feet were on the ground. Jackson got the message and Rocki was moaning again. This time Jackson was rimming Rocki's ass. Rocki just kept moaning away as Jackson kept moaning away. Soon his fingers came into play.

First it was the typical only one finger to start things up. Then he moved on adding another finger. All the while he kept licking at Rocki's hole. Rocki soon ended up three fingers in her ass. Rocki's eyes where closed as Jackson's three fingers fucked her ass. While finger fucking her Jackson leand over and the two where making out once again.

As they were Jackson slid his fingers out of Rocki's ass and slid his dick in. Rocki just loved anail sex. They would of had vaginal sex too but Jackson used his last condom two days ago and Rocki did not want to take the risk. Jackson fucked Rocki faster and harder. If her breasts were not pin to her bed they be bounding' but at least the headboard was banging against the wall.

Jackson was on edge and so was Rocki but it was Rocki who came first soaking her bed. This was followed by Jackson shooting a massive load into Rocki's tight ass. The truth is Jackson had a condom at home he just hate wearing them. Just shooting off a load without one on fells better. What Rocki and Jackson did not know years later their son came across the video when coming across the old laptop and has been watching it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
